


L'adolescent du mal

by Dragonna



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Crime, M/M, Perversion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil, pas du tout. Il était le chien de garde de la reine. il avait parfois besoin de relâcher la pression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'adolescent du mal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas fait ce manga...j'suis pas Yana Toboso.
> 
> Genre: Angst, Crime
> 
> Personnages: Vincent Phantomhive + un élève de Weston anonyme
> 
> Paring: Aucun...mais disons que Vincent fantasme sur quelqu'un.
> 
> Rating: T/M
> 
> Note: Je précise au passage que je ne me base QUE sur le manga (et l'animé Book of Circus/Murder puisque c'est l'univers du manga).

Le jeune homme se redressa sur son lit, ramenant une jambe nue contre lui, sa chemise blanche grand ouverte sur un torse fin et délicat. Ses yeux bleus étaient posés sur l'adolescent face à lui. Il eut un sourire narquois. «Et bien...je m'attendais à mieux.» Sa voix était teintée d'une indifférence dédaigneuse.

L'autre rougit de honte. Et baissa la tête, refermant sa propre chemise. «Alors pourquoi as-tu tant insisté?» Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Honteux. Sa chemise pendait sur ses cuisses pâles. Rien dans l'attitude du plus vieux montrait qu'il venait de passer un bon moment, ce qui était en soit assez humiliant.

Vincent eut un sourire plein de dents, provocateur «Parce que j'en avais envie.» Il descendit gracieusement de son lit, se baissant pour ramasser son pantalon. «Et que c'est bien agréable en plus. Pourquoi aurais-je une autre raison?

\- C'est tout?» C'était un garçon de la Red House, efféminé, joli garçon. Il avait attiré l'attention du jeune préfet par sa beauté. Mais il ne brillait pas par sa grande intelligence. Certes il avait de la discussion mais ils avaient rapidement fait le tour de leur point commun.

Le comte gloussa, passant une main fine dans ses cheveux sombres «As quoi t'attendais-tu? Tu es bien joli mais franchement, ta discussion ne va pas très loin. Les rares sujets qu'il ne reste ne m'intéresse pas réellement à vrai dire.

\- Alors c'était juste...

- _Juste_?» Il eut un doux rire «Tu es bien naïf. Crois tu que je donnerais mon corps à un type qui ne m'intéresse pas? Ou aussi peu que toi?

\- Je...

\- Tu pensais que c'était une première fois ensemble...dans le romantisme?»

Le jeune homme eut presque les larmes aux yeux. «Pourquoi fais-tu ça?» il ramassa ses vêtements et s'habilla avec des gestes brusques. Il avait honte. Ses joues le brûlaient et son cœur battait fortement. Un mélange de rage et de honte bouillonnait en lui.

Vincent ajusta sa cravate «A quoi t'attendais-tu? Tu pensais que quoi, que je t'aimais?» Il eut un sourire torve. «Sors de ton conte de fée mon petit et sois le bienvenue à notre époque.

L'autre cracha, rageur «Tu es un monstre!

\- Un monstre? En  _quoi_? T'ai-je promis quelque chose? T'ai dis des mots tendres et aimants? Non. Je pensais avoir été clair.» Il s'assit sur son lit, croisant négligemment les jambes. «Et c'était bien décevant. Tu n'y connaissais rien. Absolument rien.» Un être vierge et adorablement innocent serait délicieux si cet être lui plaisait. Mais le garçon face à lui n'entrait pas dans cette catégorie. C'était juste du sexe.

Dans cette école où il n'y avait que des garçons ou des hommes, cela arrivait. Ça devait rester parfaitement secret, évidement. Et tous les adolescents n'étaient pas bisexuels ou homosexuels. Il fallait donc être prudent, très prudents. Cela marchait surtout du bouche-à-oreille. Et dans le secret le plus absolus. Bien entendu c'était également dangereux.

Vincent profitait de cette situation. Il était beau et il le savait. Il attirait les regards. Et en profitait. Quelle meilleur façon de contrôler les gens que de jouer de son charme? Quel meilleur façon d'avoir toutes les cartes en main? Quelle meilleur façon de de se sentir le maître? Et surtout de s'apaiser après une mission difficile? Et il passait alors un bon moment.

Soudain le visage du plus jeune s'illumina «Je pourrais te dénoncer!

\- Ho? Me dénoncer comme homosexuel?» Il eut un petit rire doux, ses yeux bleus brillants d'amusement. En effet cette sexualité était punie de mort à leur époque. Peu se faisait prendre, tant ils étaient habitués à jouer discrètement. Vincent gloussa. Aucun risque pour lui. La reine lui taperait probablement sur les doigts mais ne le ferait pas tuer pour ça. Au pire il devrait quitter l'école mais après tout il avait presque fini. Et avait la place d'héritier et une compagnie...une fortune.

_Il était le chien de garde si efficace après tout._

_Elle fermerait les yeux sur ce petit travers, en comparaison à tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais il devrait sans doute faire face à des missions bien plus difficile en punition._

Il rajusta négligemment son col, remettant tranquillement sa cravate en place «Me dénoncer. Tu es bien audacieux. Toi un futur petit...» Ses lèvres fines se plissèrent de moquerie, son regard jaugeant son amant de deux heures «...vicomte?» Un léger mépris amusé résonnait dans sa voix douce. Un regard condescendant appuya ces mots.

L'autre rougit, de colère cette fois «Je pourrais...je connais des gens qui...

\- Ho. Tu es bien naïf.» Il posa son menton sur sa main «Tu n'as pas idée d'avec qui...

\- Tu te couches?

\- J'allais dire avec qui j'ai des contacts. Soit dis en passant, tu as un sacré courage de me traiter de prostitué» Son ton avait changé, se refroidissant légèrement «Tenter de me...causer des problèmes te serait très préjudiciable. Conseil d'ami.» Il dévoila ses dents blanches dans un sourire de prédateur, ses yeux devenant aussi froids que l'acier. Il marcha gracieusement jusqu'à une petite table, se versant un verre d'eau. «Tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans ton dortoir maintenant.» il eut un sourire cruel «J'avais un petit papier..au cas où tu rencontrerais un préfet trrrèèèsss à cheval sur les règles. Si tu vois de qui je veux parler?» Il le sortit d'un tiroir et l'agita «Mais puisque tu es si insolent, débrouilles-toi donc...» Il s'appuya au mur. Et gloussa «Sois heureux, il ne fait pas encore nuit. Tu n'auras pas trop de y si tu es trouvé dehors! Avec un peu de chance, Dee seras dans sa chambre à travailler. Ton préfet lui est tellement minable qu'il ne verra rien!»

Le jeune à la cravate rouge, humilié, cracha «Et si je te dénonce? Tu seras renvoyé!»

Vincent eut un sourire narquois «Tu parles beaucoup.» Il croisa les bras «Et tu es amusant. Très amusant. Tu sembles croire avoir l'avantage. Comme tu es mignon!»

_Il avait observé sa proie._

_Il ne prenait pas n'importe qui à son tableau de chasse._

_Il rassemblait quelques informations sur eux d'abord._

_Et c'est tout._

Il en apprenait de très belles parfois. Un délice à assener impitoyablement sur sa victime si celle-ci le menaçait. «C'est ta parole contre la mienne.» Il pencha la tête de côté «Je n'ai laissé aucune marque. Et toi non plus. Ce serait dramatique qu'une réputation de menteur te colle à la peau avant le retour du principal la semaine prochaine. Qui croirait-il alors entre un menteur compulsif et le si brillant préfet de la Blue House?» Il s'approcha, tel un félin «Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Andrew. Tu perdrais...» il s'assit confortablement et eut un rictus démoniaque «Si tu savais ce que Aleister pourrait te faire pour détruire ta réputation. Un seul mot de ma part. Et il obéit!» Il avait tellement de pouvoir sur cet idiot.

L'adolescent pâlit.

«Au fait, tu m'as menti.

\- Quoi?

-Tu n'étais pas vierge.

\- Qu...

\- Je peux même te dire le nom de tes trois précédants. Eux aussi ça serait terrible hein?»

Réduit au silence, le garçon partit, les épaules basses, laissant le préfet seul. Vincent s'étira longuement. Raté cette séance de sexe. Dès le début, il avait vu que ce garçon n'était pas vierge. Et qu'il n'était pas habitué à ses séances non plus. Et il n'aurait jamais laissé un inconnu le dominer. Ou un vierge...encore que ça dépendrait du vierge.

Avec toutes ces missions qu'il exécutait pendant les vacances, il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer des potentielles fiancées. Et ces missions l'épuisaient, il rentrait fatigué à l'école. C'était pire si la mission était pendant la nuit. Il rentrait à l'aube et ne dormait qu'une heure ou deux. Heureusement il était habitué et se rattrapait le dimanche, seul jour de congé où les élèves s'adonnaient à leur sport ou leurs devoirs ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Toutes ces missions éprouvaient ses nerfs. Tant d'obscurité, de violences, de sang et de douleur. Il n'avait jamais été blessé. Cependant il rentrait aussi épuisé physiquement que mentalement. Et il n'avait personne à qui en parler.

Il n'avait pas prit de Fag parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on pose des questions sur les tâches de sang sur ses vêtements le dimanche suivant la nuit de mission. Il faisait tout lui même, attrapant juste un gamin plus jeune pour lui apporter un thé et un gâterie pour la collation. Les plus jeunes se battaient presque pour être celui qui lui apporterait. Chacun priait pour être choisi comme Fag, même si les espoirs diminuait de semaine en semaine. Après tout Vincent Phantomhive s'était débrouillé depuis des années seul après avoir mit fin à sa précédente relation fraternelle.  _Ce n'était pas à la mi-année de sa dernière année qu'il allait changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas?_

Vincent s'étira gracieusement, baillant doucement. Heureusement il n'y avait pas de mission toutes les semaines. Celle du mois dernier l'avait épuisé. Plusieurs nuits de chasse, des combats qui finissaient en bain de sang, et même une séance de séduction pour avoir des informations. Même si finalement, exaspéré, il en était rapidement revenu aux méthodes traditionnelles pour faire parler l'individu un peu trop gourmand.

Avec tous ces moments difficiles, il avait besoin d'évacuer la tension. Et le sexe était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé. Quelques élèves étaient homosexuels, d'autre aimaient autant les garçons que les filles et d'autres voulaient juste ''voir ce que c'était''. Lui pensait être dans la seconde catégorie. Et il avait joué, même pendant ses missions.

_Ça l'aidait à évacuer, à penser à autre chose et ça lui faisait du bien._

_Comment quelque chose d'aussi bon pouvait être mal?_

Il choisissait toujours son gibier. Hors de question de choisir un élève comme le préfet rouge qui le regardait comme un morceau de viande...et dont les activité du père étaient un peu louches. Mais faire miroiter quelque chose, lui donner un morceau d'espoir comme on agite une carotte pour faire avancer un âne...tout cela marchait parfaitement bien. Le pauvre Druitt ne pouvait pas se douter que le comte pourrait l'abattre comme un chien si son devoir l'exigeait. Et que les activités peu scrupuleuses de son père le mettait sur la liste des gens dont on se méfiait.

_Tout allait bien._

_Incroyablement bien._

Mais ce garçon l'avait déçu. Il n'avait pas prit autant de plaisir que prévu. Trop sensible, trop craintif...et menaçant pour couronner le tout. Était-il tombé amoureux de lui cet idiot? Comme si un individu si fade pouvait intéresser le chien de garde. Il lui fallait quelqu'un de fort, de courageux, quelqu'un qui pourrait supporter ses humeurs et son caractère parfois brutal. Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas dérangé par ses mains rougies par le sang.

_Ho il avait une vague idée._

_Un fantasme._

_Encore que cela lui paraissait impossible pour le moment._

_L'allemand était un vraie armoire à glace sans émotions. Ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient que la colère quand il le voyait. Sa bouche se plissait en une moue furieuse._

_Délicieux. Exactement le genre d'homme que Vincent aimait._

_Fort, Courageux, ne se laissant pas piétiner._

_Un être qui ne plierait pas. Un être qui obéissait mais ne se briserait jamais._

«Je te surveilles Dee...au moindre faux pas...» Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent dans un sourire presque diabolique «...tu seras à moi...»

* * *

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> J'aime l'idée que Vincent a eu quelques conquêtes à l'école en dernière année, avant l'épisode "deviens mon fag"!
> 
> Et non, Vincent n'était pas si gentil que ça! C'était le Chien de Garde!


End file.
